Demonstration of biological activity of culture-derived hormone, both in vitro and in vivo, increased scale of production, development of a purification scheme for the culture-produced hormones, demonstration of freedom of contamination with other materials, further use of the artificial capillary system for physiologic and pharmacologic studies.